Opposites
by cargot
Summary: I still remember the smile when you tore me apart. Loki/Sif AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The last song has been sung by the mistral. It was about a sad love one has never had.

He sighs deeply. It shouldn't of happened, he shouldn't have kissed her, he knew. And now he hated how she doesn't dare to look him in the eye anymore.

She was sitting next to Thor. Smiling and talking cheerfully.

Is this about your friends, Sif? About your reputation?

He can't help but to look away. Why can't he just kill her, and put himself out of this misery?

There's no reason for him to stay in the main hall anymore. He gets up and start to leave.

"Brother! Why leaving so soon?" Thor asked while chewing a piece of meat.

Disgusting ogre.

"I'm tired." It was his simple reply. He was not in the mood to argue.

"Come on, it's early!" Thor insisted.

"I'd love to stay here brother, trust me. But unfortunately my body does not allow. I'm really tired."

How tragic funny it was that he was looking at her the entire time while saying this.

Her eyes not daring to cross his, of course.

After this he left the main hall. But he didn't went to his chambers. No. His destination was another.

He walked through the garden, lost in thoughts. As he pass the rose bushes, he spots the trees they used to climb as children.

A smile begins to appear on his face. But he not allows the smile to appear completely.

Shaking his head ,he mutters.

"Fool.."

It is when he hears footsteps on the grass.

"What a starry night! Beautiful sky eh?" A blonde man says while looking up to the stars.

For the love of Valhalla. This must be a joke. A bad one.

"What you want Fandral?"

"Me?" the man says with an innocent look. "Nothing, just appreciating the sky."

"Thor sent you here?" The god of mischief pressed, this was getting ridiculous.

"What? No no, he didn't."

"Very well, then what are you – "

"Sif did."

The dark haired god almost choked in his own saliva.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark, but the air around her was warm, and she felt calm. There was nothing different about this night apart from the muffled silence inside her.

All of a sudden, there's a knock at the door. Her heart races faster and faster.

She opens her chambers door.

"May I come in Lady Sif? Do you think it's appropriate? It's so late after all and –"

Sif rolled her eyes, grabbing Fandral by the collar and tugging him inside the bedroom.

"Wow, in a hurry aren't we?" The blonde man manages to smile.

"Oh please, Fandral, enough with the jesting. So how it went? Is he alright?" She asked, stumbling over words.

"First of all... I tried, therefore no one should criticize me, this includes you."

"Fandral..."

"Alright, alright! I was being all nice and talking with him about the beautiful sky. Then suddently our dear prince Loki got angry, made a face at me and dissappeared. The end.

"..." Sif raised an eyebrow. Fandral talking with Loki about how beautiful the sky was...it didn't sound right.

"Don't look at me like that. He's damaged in the head, it's not my fault!"

"He is not!" She said looking down.

"Sif...what's going on? Seriously? Why are you worry about him all of a sudden?"

Her eyes widened, was she being so transparent?

"It's nothing, really. He trusted me something and I wasn't very polite with him about it. That's all." She said hoping her blonde friend would buy it.

"Loki trusted you something? Haha! Sif! It's probably a lie for his own entertainment, you should not worry about hurting his so called feelings."

A sigh of relief passed through her lips, Fandral couldn't see that look in her eyes, that spark through her lies. Of course he couldn't. Loki was the only one able to do it. And this scared her deeply.

"Yes, you probably right Fandral. Anyway, thank you for taking your time to talk with him about the beautiful sky." She told him smiling.

"Don't mock me!" He answered playful "It was the only thing I could come up with!"

"Good night Fandral."

"Good night my fellow bro-... sister in arms." He winked at her while leaving the room.


End file.
